Original Friends
by Mel674
Summary: She knew them all from the beginning, having been brought up in the same village as them. She grew to enjoy their company, most of theirs anyway. When they're turned into vampires, will their friendships last? Can friendships exist through death?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing fic for Vampire Diaries and not gonna lie, I'm excited. If you like, review! It will be much appreciated. :) I'll try to update often. Enjoy!**

_10th century_

She knew them from the beginning, having been brought up in the same village as them. You know what they say about friendships, friendships live through death.

"I'll be back in a while, mother, I'm going on a walk in the woods!"

"Please be careful, Mikaella, we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you wandered off."

"It was only a slight scratch from a rose thorn, but I'll be careful, I won't be too long."

I left my small hut and walked through the village to get to the woods. It was a warm, sunny day, perfect for a small trip. This kind of weather rarely happened so I wanted to take advantage of it.

"Where are you heading off to?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me.

"Well if you must know, Elijah, I was going a walk. A day as beautiful as this one cannot be wasted. Care to join?"

"I'll accompany you, and make sure you don't injure yourself like the last time."

I pushed his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that it was only a scratch from a bush."

"If you insist. You've always been stubborn, even when we were children," he chuckled.

" Nothing can change that, Elijah, you and your siblings have tested my stubbornness many times. We're all stubborn to some extent. If anything I might say you're the most stubborn of all your brothers and Rebekah, though Niklaus and Rebekah come in to a close 2nd."

"Is that so? Must I remind you of the occasion when you and I were racing, and you claimed that you had beaten me?"

"I won by three seconds, even Kol agreed that I had won! Someone sounds a bit jealous…"

"Jealous? Of course not, I'm simply stated the facts. If I do recall, Rebekah said I had won by 3 seconds."

"Then it shall be a tie! This way you don't feel you lost, granted I wouldn't have won either." I sat down on a large rock and Elijah followed my lead. The sun had begun to set. I gazed into it and breathed in deeply. "On a different, more serious note, I have a question for you. What if everything-life, civilization- ended tomorrow? This could be the last day of our lives for all we know. How would you spend it?"

"Many things run through that head of yours constantly, don't they? In any case I'm not quite sure what I would do. You're right in that I could die tomorrow and that would be the end if it. I'm not prepared to die. I haven't created a family of my own. I haven't left this village. I haven't done anything now that I realize it. What I have done however is meet a very good friend of mine. That paired with my family are the most important things in my life at the moment."

"Tell me more about this good friend of yours. She sounds heavenly to be around. I bet she's a bit stubborn though, which, if anything, is a positive."

"Indeed she is, but you already knew that, Mikaella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello! Hope everything is well! Here I am with a second installment of my story! Judging by the amount of likes I got, I'll keep writing because I'm glad people enjoy it. Keep reviewing please! :)**

It's been several days since I've last seen Elijah or anyone from his family. I found it odd. We usually took advantage of these sunny days to get work done because gloomy days are depressing.

I had just finished baking some sweet bread and decided to take some over to see if all was all right.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Elijah?"

"He's not here."

"Kol, is that you? Where is he? I have something for him."

"He's in the caves with Niklaus. If I were you I wouldn't go. Leave them alone. They're not well, none of us are."

"I appreciate your concern, Kol, but I'll take my chances. I don't sicken easily. I'll make sure they're all right."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

I didn't like the idea of going into the caves; there was something about them that didn't sit well with me. They were eerie but provided good protection from the sun during the summertime.

"Elijah! Kol said you were in here with Niklaus! I made bread and wanted to bring you some in case you were hungry."

"Don't come in, we're not all right." He sounds stressed but it didn't stop me from going inside. He's there for me when I haven't been well; it's only fair I do the same.

I came inside and saw him sitting on the ground, his shirt covered in blood. Niklaus was pacing around the room, his shirt bloody too.

"You're both injured, we must get some help. What happened?"

"You wouldn't understand," Niklaus said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Try me."

"We're not human, not anymore. Our mother performed a ritual that gave us immortality. We're the first of our kind." Elijah turned his head toward Niklaus and then back to me.

"And what are you know then? What kind of ritual?"

"Our father gave us wine laced with blood and then stabbed us. We awoke hours later and he forced us to drink human blood. He said that we were transitioning from humans to vampires."

"Vampires? I don't understand, is everyone else in your family now vampires? Why are you hiding in here?"

"Yes we all are now. The sun hurts us, it burns, and the thirst for human blood is overwhelming. We can't be around others without wanting to kill them. You must leave. You're in danger being here with both of us. Please go."

I looked at them. Their faces were filled with pain. I couldn't bear to look at them this way, especially Elijah.

"I'm not going to abandon you both. Vampires or not, you're still by friends and I don't see that changing in the future. The only problem I see is that you'll outlive me. I'm not sure I'm fine with that but I don't know of any other option. Here," I said, holding out my wrist, "it's not much because I need most of it but it might help a bit until you find some way to satisfy that need."

"We can't, we might not be able to stop."

"I trust you, Elijah. You haven't let me down yet. Do it." He took my wrist and glance back, looking me in my eyes. I nodded and he bit down bit down. I turned to Niklaus. "I assume you need it too? Here." He sat down next to me a dug his teeth into my other wrist.

A minute into it I could feel myself slowly getting tired. My head had begun to hurt. "Elijah, Niklaus, that's…that's enough… it's too much…I can't…" I felt my body give out. My eyes were having difficulty staying open. Their mouths left my wrists and they felt limp.

With what little strength I had remaining I managed to open my eyes. Elijah was hovering over me, panic now on his face.

"I'm sorry. I can't say it say it enough."

"I know you are, Elijah. I'm happy I could at least help you with your problem. My only regret is that I couldn't offer you both more."

"I'm not going to let you die." He took his wrist, bit down on it, and pressed it to my mouth. His blood made it's way down my throat and tasted strong. I could feel energy coming back to me.

"How did you do that, Elijah?"

"Instinct is my guess. I didn't know that was possible."

"In any case, thank you. Can we go back home now?"

"Not yet, the sun is still out," Niklaus said.

"I'll stay here. I'm tired and my head aches, I'm in no condition to walk back home."

"I'll wake you up when the night comes. Goodnight, Mikaella." Elijah placed his hand on my forehead, his hands cold on my skin. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Granted it's not my best chapter but I felt the need to update! The next chapter will be better, promise! I've just been really busy lately so I didn't have much time to think about it. I'll fix it eventually. :)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two days ago…<em>**

"My daughter, can you deliver these goods to our neighbors? I promised them I would bring them some soon but I am feeling ill."

"Of course mother, I'll gladly do it. It does give me a reason to get some from fresh air. Elijah invited me to have dinner with him tonight. May I go, mother?"

"You have been spending much time with Elijah. He fancies you, my dear."

"He's my good friend, mother. It has been many years since we've known him and his family; they've been kind to us. I've fancied him for years but I highly doubt he thinks the same of me. Nonetheless I will always love him as my friend."

"You are naïve, my child, but I will push it no further. You may go with Elijah. Send them my best wishes."

It took me an hour to take the food to our neighbors and I only had one home left to visit. I left it for last intentionally. It was the home of Charles and his family. His family was not the problem; it was he.

Our families have known each other for several years and we had no problems initially. Once we grew up it changed. Charles was a kind boy but grew to become a possessive and rude person. He made many advances toward me, and I ignored each one. He terrifies me to say the least.

"Is anyone there? My mother made these foods for your family to have. Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart." Charles opened the door, the smell of wine instantly overwhelming me.

"Here, take it. I'm leaving." He refused the basket.

"Bring it on inside, my mother has been meaning to talk with you."

"I have somewhere I have to be soon. Tell her I apologize for not coming inside but I have other matters I have to tend to. I will come by another time. Now if you'll excuse me…" I turned to leave but he took hold of my wrist and dragged me inside. "Let me go, Charles. I won't ask again!"

"Why do you deny me? I've loved you for years yet you don't feel the same. What do I have to do to make you love me?"

"I will never love you! Why don't you understand? There is nothing you can do!"

"Is that so? What about Elijah? I have to kill him to have you, don't I? It's the only way you'll love me."

"You've had too much wine, Charles, you don't understand what you are saying. Don't bring Elijah into this. This is between you and I."

He took a knife from a nearby table and held it to my chest. My heart pounded harder and harder and my breathing grew faster and heavy. Warm tears trickled down my face and neck as I held my hands in front of me for defense.

"Please Charles…don't do this. Give me the knife and we can end this; no one has to get hurt. Put the knife down."

Several minutes passed by and Charles lowered his hand with the knife, all the while shutting his eyes and speaking incoherently to himself.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and reached for the basket that was on the table. He pulled me to his chest and sunk the knife deep inside my chest, near my heart. I fell to the group, clutching my chest

"If I can't have your heart, no one will. Goodbye Mikaella." With that he dropped the knife nearby and left me lying in a pool of my blood. I began coughing uncontrollably, each cough louder and releasing more blood than the last. My vision blurred, my breathing slowed, and then everything stopped.

* * *

><p><em>I found her in Charles's house. It was too late.<em>

_Did you kill him?_

_No, that's for Mikaella to decide._

"If you both are attempting to be secretive, it's not working. I can hear you talking Elijah, you too Kol. Why are my clothes covered in blood? Did I…did I die?" I stood up from my bed and walked over to them. My strength was restored but there was tickling feeling the back of my throat.

"Charles took a knife to your chest. I came as soon as I smelled the blood but you had passed. I brought you back here where Kol and I have been waiting for you to wake up."

"I remember it vaguely. He had too much wine and was threatening me with the knife. I'm not human anymore, am I? I died with your blood in my system and if I remember correctly that's how it's done."

"You have to complete the transition by drinking human blood. Here," Elijah handed me a cup filled with a scarlet liquid. The sensation in my throat intensified as I put the cup to my lips and drank. A euphoric feeling came over me, a feeling I had never experienced before. I looked at my hands and noticed a small ring on my finger. It was silver and has a jewel embedded inside. "What's this?"

"It's a ring that protects you from the sun. I asked my mother to make you one while you were gone. Never take it off, if you do you'll burn. Any questions?"

"I heard you say that you didn't kill Charles; you were going to leave that for me to decide. Kill him, it doesn't matter who does it, but make him suffer. I want him to suffer like I did, make him remember what he did to me."

"I'm in," Kol said, "I've wanted to get my hands on him for the longest time." Kol left the room with a devilish grin on his face.

"Elijah, I feel…I feel weird. Extremely anxious, everything is _different_."

"Your emotions are heightened. Now that you've turned everything will be maximized. Strength, speed, emotions, will be heightened. It'll take some time to get accustomed to it but I'll be here to help you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later…<em>**

As I had imagined my village did ignore me now that I wasn't human. It hurt for a while but I still had my friends to keep me company. The village eventually migrated to another area and my mother went along with them. She said she still loved me but I found it difficult to believe.

If that wasn't enough I discovered, through Elijah, that his mother had been killed. I asked him who had killed her but even he had little answers because Niklaus had told him about her untimely death. Her death led to the family dissolving. Kol, Finn, and Mikael each went their separate ways. Rebekah, Niklaus, Elijah and I stayed together, vowing we would be together, always and forver.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**_How is everyone doing? Good I hope. I come bearing another chapter. Now that I have a week off I'm going to try to write some more so you all aren't left without chapters. Sound good? Good. :)  
><em>

**_1492: Niklaus' birthday celebration_**

"My lady, the Lord Niklaus has told me to tell you that the guests have arrived. He wants you downstairs soon to keep them entertained."

"Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes when I'm good and ready. Thank you." I sent the maid away.

Today is Niklaus' birthday feast. He had an important guest, the Petrova doppelganger; he wanted me to watch over. His obsession for breaking the curse was going to be the death of him but I agreed to host her nonetheless.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs to look for the girl. There were dozens of men and few women, making it simpler to find her. Niklaus had described her as having long curled hair, dark brown eyes, and soft features.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my maid standing with a girl fitting the description.

"I believe you were looking for her, my lady."

"Yes I was, thank you. I am the Lady Mikaella."

"It is a pleasure, my lady, my name is Katerina."

"Trust me, the pleasure is mine. My friend Niklaus will be here shortly, he loves making a grand entrance. Ahhh and here he is now."

I pointed to the staircase that he was walking down. I waved at him and he quickly joined us.

"Niklaus, this is Katerina. Katerina, this is the Lord Niklaus. I'll leave you two alone."

I made my rounds, welcoming people to the festivities, introduced myself and others, and had the occasional conversation. Gatherings like these weren't my favorite, especially because of the men. Most of the men followed women around, hoping to get lucky.

"Sneaking up from behind doesn't work, Elijah, but I'm sure you knew that."

"It was worth a try. You look ravishing tonight, Mikaella."

"Thank you, Elijah. It's a new gown my maid delivered to me today. I told her that I didn't send for it but she insisted, saying that the person who had it made for me wanted me to wear it tonight. I must thank you for it, it's beautiful."

"Why do you assume that it was I who sent for it?"

"Who else would send it? Certainly not Nikluas, he's too occupied thinking about the doppelganger. I don't know many other people and whoever sent for the dress must be wealthy. It doesn't take a great mind to figure it out."

"You've caught me. I'm glad you like it. Would you do me the honor and join me in this dance?"

"Well," I said, placing my hand in his, "if you put it that way, then yes, I will do you the honor. I will warn you however that I am not an expert in dancing. You'll have to lead."

"I find that hard to believe," Elijah said, sporting a smile on his face, "considering that in our almost 500 years we've danced several times."

"Quite the sharp one aren't you, Elijah? I much prefer when the man takes the lead in dancing. Do you have any more comments? No? Then let us dance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1864-Virginia<strong>_

"This war has gone on long enough, wouldn't you agree Elijah?" I set down the book I was reading and sipped on my tea. "I went into a northern makeshift hospital a few days ago to inspect the damage and the smell of death was strong."

"Why did you go? It's dangerous."

"Curiosity. I healed a few of them and compelled the attendant to not let the men leave for a few days. We don't need new vampires running around."

He raised his brow. "While I applaud your effort, it isn't our place to go healing others. You can't heal everyone you come across. Eventually it will start to backfire."

"I won't watch them die, Elijah, not if I can do something about it. I will admit the compulsion was a bit too much, but it was a necessary evil. You know how much I don't like using it if it's not necessary."

"I know you don't," he said, inching closer to me on the seat and taking my hand in his, "I have something I want to discuss with you. As you know I haven't seen or heard from Kol and Finn in over 700 years. I'm going to go look for them."

"I remember. To be honest I'm surprised you haven't looked sooner. I know how your brothers were and how much you cared for them. When are we leaving?"

"I'm going to go look for them by myself."

"Alone? Why alone? I could help you find them. You-we made a promise to never abandon the other. Elijah, you can't leave me, not after everything we've been through together." I tightened my grip on his hands, thinking that it would prevent him from leaving. He stood and brought me up to his level. If I had a functioning heart, it'd surely be jumping out of my chest.

"Believe me Mikaella, I don't enjoy the prospect of not having you around but this is something I must do on my own. I will not-cannot abandon you; it's not in my nature to break promises. You must understand."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, he was right. Time and time again he's told me that he wants to find them but never acted upon it. I couldn't hold him back from something that meant so much. I too wanted to meet up with them again. After 900 years there wouldn't be a lack of conversation.

"I understand, Elijah, I understand. I would do the same if I knew my family was somewhere out there. There are only two things I ask for. Be careful. I know nothing can kill you but it doesn't hurt to watch out. Two," I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me, my head now resting on his shoulder, "find some way to keep in contact. I'll be here if ever you need anything."

He pulled away and kissed my forehead, causing my to momentarily shut my eyes. "You'll feel it," he said, "when I'm close to you. I won't be away for long. I'll be with you, always…"

"…and forever."

We exchanged small smiles before he left. I was left standing in the middle of the room, feeling a burst of sadness erupt in me that in my 800 years I had never felt before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning! Yesterdays TVD: intense. My OTP Sinn just had to be killed off. They were so damn precious! That was true love. The stair scene: adorable. The square scene: flawless. Finn's death:heart wrenching to say the least. Anyways here's a chapter I churned out last night. Tell me what you think! :)  
><strong>

**1912- Mystic Falls**

48 years ago since Elijah went to look for his brothers and still no word from him. At this point I don't know what to think. I've gone through phases of anger, depression, hate, and sadness in these last couple decades. I've asked around but everyone is too afraid to tell me anything. The Original family did have a tendency to do that to people. Little did they know that they were dealing with a vampire turned weeks after the Originals became vampires. Needless to say it didn't work out in their favor.

People did lead me back to Mystic Falls however but for someone else. Sage was spotted here and I figured she could help. I've known Sage for centuries, starting back in the 12th century. She was Finn's love and was turned by him. He disappeared years after turning her and she soon left too. I begged her to stay but she didn't want to be around Niklaus and Rebekah. They hated her with a passion but I quite liked her company.

The townspeople led me to a tent. There I saw Sage inside a boxing ring, fighting against a man. She must have noticed me walk in because she quickly ended the match by knocking the man unconscious and left the ring, walking towards me.

"I never imagined you to be a boxer, Sage."

"I'm full of surprises."

I embraced her in a hug. "It's good to see you again. How long has it been? 300, 400 years?"

"I've lost track but certainly very long. Not that I'm happy to see you but why are you here Mikaella?"

"I go by 'Ella' now. Mikaella is so…formal. I'm looking for Elijah. You would happen to have heard from or of him lately have you?"

"You know I stay away from the Originals…"

"But you know Elijah never hated you, not like Klaus and Bekah. He would never hurt you." It was true, Elijah was probably the more level headed among the Originals with Finn a close second. It was one of the many qualities that Finn and Elijah shared.

"So I've been told. I'm afraid I haven't though. Haven't heard from Finn either. It's been over 800 years now. Where did Elijah go? You two seemed joined at the hip."

"He went to go look for his brothers, including Finn. He left in 1864 so it's bee close to 50 years since I've seen him. We were-are joined at the hip I suppose. It's just the relationship between maker and the makee."

"You know that's a lie, Ella. It was more than that. You love him. You always have and always will. There is no denying it."

"I love him, but I'm afraid he doesn't know it, or if he does he doesn't show it. I've never told him I love him for fear that it will change our relationship. I don't want to lose him forever. I've always wanted what you and Finn have. True love and respect, dedication to one another, all of that."

"And you can," she put her hand on my shoulder, "you can have that and more if you tell him how you feel. Live a little, Ella, enjoy life and what it has to offer, I know I am."

We walked in the woods for another hour, trying to catch up on lost time. As we were walking the sounds of rustling leaves and slowing heartbeats began to get louder. From the corner of my eye I saw man feeding on a woman and judging from her heartbeat she didn't have long until she died.

I took the boy from the throat and stopped him from leaving the scene while I fed the girl my blood to heal her.** Forget what you saw. Leave now.**

"That wasn't a very wise choice to feed on someone here." I let go of him. "What's your name, boy?"

"That would be Damon Salvatore," said Sage from behind. "What did I tell you? Drink, enjoy, and erase. Bad vampire."

"A protégé of yours?" She nodded. "Run off Damon. Try to be a bit more inconspicuous next time." He nodded too before leaving.

"You're no fun," Sage joked, "Elijah has rubbed off on you."

That was true. Elijah rarely killed humans when he was feeding, unless he hadn't fed in a while, but that's another story. I went out of my way to heal them and make them forget the incident.

"Well if I recall correctly, Finn didn't like to have fun either. He was always so serious and moral. I respected him for that. I'd like to see him again."

"You and I both," responded a considerably sadder Sage. I knew not to bring up Finn but it slipped out.

"I shouldn't have brought him up Sage. I'm sorry. I don't know how it must feel to be away from him so long. I'm complaining about being away from Elijah for 50 years but you have been separated 800 years."

"It's alright, my dear. I've kept myself sane because I know he'll come back for me. Will you be staying in Mystic Falls longer?"

"I suppose I will because it's the one place I truly know. That and I still have the hope that Elijah will come back to me. It would be easier for him to find me. I have a house not too far from here that I'll be staying at. You're welcome to come any time."

"I'll take you up on your offer some day. I think for now I'm going to travel a bit. I heard France is wonderful this time of the year. I hate to leave you here alone."

"Don't worry, Sage, I'll be fine. I'll try to make some friends while I'm here so I'm not so alone. I will always be here in case you need someone to talk to."

We shared another long hug, knowing that it would be several years, maybe decades until we would be reunited again.

"Take care of yourself, Ella."

"You too, Sage."


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone suggested that I make the chapters longer so I'm experimenting with this length. Tell me what you think about it. This chapter is a bit cheesy, but I just think it works so well me some reviews, it lets me know that you all are reading it!**

**2012-Mystic Falls**

It's been 148 years since I've seen Elijah. There's still no word from him. I haven't given up on him, I can't afford to.

I've been in this city for the last century since I found Sage. I haven't heard from her either, but that was expected. She wanted to be alone and I very much respected that. I know the feeling. Being alone, having not seen your loved one or centuries, feeling as though there is a part of you missing; I've gone through that several times over. There is no shaking that feeling. It'll be there until he comes back.

In the meantime I wanted to do something productive with my life so I went to school. High school, university, medical school, residency and now full-fledged doctor. Seems odd doesn't it? Having to be around blood when you yourself crave it? I've had close to a 1000 years to learn control and it's working quite well. I'm able to save many lives all without using my blood to do it. It's a good feeling.

Today was my day off and I was spending the day with one of my coworkers. We went out for a little retail therapy, watched a movie that was just released, and finally settled down in a little café for lunch. I was having a good time until I felt something, something in my heart. It was a feeling I hadn't experienced before; it was telling me to go somewhere. I was forced to leave my friend in search for what was causing this pain.

The feeling led me into the woods and continued to grow stronger until it led me to a mansion. How odd, I thought to myself, it must be new because I haven't seen it before. I went to the door and was amazed I was let inside; it only meant one thing: the house didn't belong to a human. My heart led me into what appeared to be the living room of the house and the pain suddenly stopped.

"Elijah?" My eyes widened at the sight and his face changed to having a shocked demeanor. His hair was much shorter than I remembered it being but everything else was the same. He even smelled the same. "Elijah! I've missed you." I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm here, Mikaella. I'm back." His words brought tears to my eyes. The first words he's spoken to me in a century and a half. I don't want this to end.

Someone coughed from behind. "Niklaus? It has been at least a century!" I lifted my hands from Elijah and threw them around Klaus too, but he wasn't as accepting as Elijah. How odd, he usually didn't back away from my hugs. Nonetheless it was good to feel his touch again.

"Actually Love, I go by Klaus now. 'Niklaus' is too formal for today."

"Then in that case I go by 'Ella'," I chuckled while drying the tears from my eyes. His face went back to being serious, as did Elijah's. Something wasn't right. "Am I interrupting something?"

"You are sweetheart It'd be best if you leave for now, Elijah and I were chatting."

"She's not going anywhere, Klaus. It'd be rude to not invite her for desert." At that moment Elijah took off a sheet from the tray a woman had walking in carrying. On the tray were to daggers. They couldn't be. I thought they were lost. The daggers that if dipped in white oak ash could render an Original dead.

"What did you DO?" Klaus yelled at him.

"I know now not to trust a word that comes from your mouth. We're doing this on my terms."

Footsteps approached us and I turned to see who it was. Kol?

"Kol?"

"Long time brother," Kol responded.

In the blink of an eye Finn appeared and took one of the daggers and stabbed Klaus's hand. Then came Rebekah who took a dagger to Klaus's stomach.

"This is for our mother," Rebekah said as she pulled out the dagger. What did she mean? Klaus hadn't killed his own mother, had he? Why? It didn't make a shred of sense. I kept my mouth shut and let it all play out.

"Maybe I should go, Elijah. This has nothing to do with me," I whispered in his ear.

"No, you deserve to know. Should I tell her or shall you, Klaus?" When Klaus didn't respond, Elijah continued. "He daggered me, he daggered all of us. I found out that he had Finn and Kol stowed away in coffins, those daggers in their hearts. Without a thought he daggered me too, several times over the years."

"You KEPT Elijah from ME? Klaus? Why? For 150 years I've been looking for him, hoping that he would come back! And you didn't do it JUST to him. Everyone else I cared about. Kol, Finn, Bekah too!" I found myself inching closer to Klaus, wanting to inflict the amount of pain I felt all these years but Elijah placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"I did all of this for us. I wanted us to be a family again, that way we never have to be alone," Klaus said, not making eye contact with anyone.

"You're right," Elijah stepped forward, "none of us will be."

"We're leaving you behind," Finn interjected.

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppelganger witch. And you will be alone, always and forever," Rebekah added.

"If you run, I will hunt down ALL of you. I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will once we have that coffin," replied Elijah.

At this point I needed answers. Doppelganger? Hybrid? What's in the coffin? I made a mental note to ask Elijah later about these things. It was all very confusing.

The front door of the house opened and closed with a pair of footsteps slowly making their way towards the room. It was a safe assumption that all our jaws dropped. There stand before us was the woman who started it all, Esther Mikaelson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Days later…<em>**

Last night Elijah and I spent the majority of our time telling each other stories from when we were apart. Some of the stories brought laughter yet a majority of mine seemed to revolve around the fact that I spent decades in depression. I tried to remain strong when I was telling him about it, for both our sakes, but I found myself having to stop every now and then and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

Then Elijah answered my questions that I had regarding the events just hours ago. According to him, Klaus was a vampire-werewolf hybrid that could turn werewolves into these hybrids if they took blood from the doppelganger during transition. The doppelganger was of the Petrova bloodline, as in, Katerina Petrova from 1492. She was turned into a vampire and hasn't been seen since. He also told me that Kol had been daggered 100 years ago and Finn 900 years ago. If I knew where Sage was, I would have called her up and told her the good news. She would be ecstatic.

"I don't think I've told you this enough," I took his hand, "but I'm glad you're back. These last couple decades have been quite lonely without you."

"I imagine it has. I remember that day in 1864. The look in your eyes when I told you I was leaving haunts me to this day. So much sadness and despair, I never want to see that again. I never want to cause you pain like that, Mikaella."

"And you won't, I know that for a fact. Completely changing the subject, Kol was telling me you mother is planning a ball. Actually he wasn't telling me, more like he was complaining to me. In any case how exciting! A ball is exactly what this dull city needs.

"Yes she wants to bring everyone together to get to know the townspeople, make sure that we can live peacefully here. And now that you mention it, here," he reached for a large off white envelope with silver lining and handed it to me, "I was going to take it to your home later today but since you're here it saves me the trip."

If the invitation was any indication of how the fancy the ball would be, this was going to be extravagant.

"It says here that I should bring a date with me. With the dozens of men throwing themselves at me it'll be hard to choose JUST one," I said with a small laugh. "Who are you taking?"

"Is that so?" He smiled. "I was hoping you would accompany me, just like the old days."

"I guess I could make an exception just this once. I kid, of course I'll go with you. Elijah Mikaelson on my arm, surely some people will be talking."

"As they should. Mikaella, I-"

"I love you, Elijah." What did I just do? Do I realize what I just did? I'm insane. He'll think I'm crazy! This is going to ruin everything! "Sorry I'm sorry. I don't know what just came over me. I guess I'm stilled a bit wiled up because you're back. I don't-it's just-"

He seemed entertained, as if I were putting on a spectacle.

"I'm making a complete fool of myself, aren't I? Say it, you wouldn't be wrong. Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You're not letting me speak for one. Two, I don't know why you're apologizing. Three, you're ramblings are one of the many things I've missed about you."

"I should just go," I took the card and my sweater and headed for the door. Elijah was in front of me in less than a second.

"I'm not done yet." His hands cupped my face and brought it closer to his. "I've spent nine centuries debating whether or not to tell you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship if the feelings weren't reciprocated. What are you saying, Elijah?"

"Mikaella, I love you."

"Well you already know that I love you," I joked before pressing my lips to his. He responded with an equally passionate kiss.

Sage was right- telling Elijah that I love him is the best decision I've made in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I've had this chapter written for a while but I've just forgotten to upload it. Hope you guys like it! I'm currently writing the chapter where Esther is doing the ritual and it fails. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what to do. If you want to/ can help, PM and I'll explain what I plan on doing. Help would be appreciated. :D  
><em>**

**_Day of the ball:_**

"Good morning Kate. I didn't see you come in last night. How was the get-together?" She pointed to her face that looked substantially more bloated and had heavier under eye bags than usual, a typical indication of a hangover. That and the strong odor of alcohol she left everywhere she walked. "It's a good thing you don't have work today. Here," I handed her a cup of coffee, "this should somewhat help with your problem."

Kate is my best friend from work. We moved in together after she had a falling out with her boyfriend and she needed a place to stay. I signed the house over to her to keep unwanted company out. She doesn't know that I'm not human and as far as I'm concerned that's how it should stay. I don't want her to get hurt or involved.

"Thanks. How'd you spend your evening? Any hot dates with oh what's his name? Eli? James? Eli-"

"Elijah." She smirked at the quickness of my answer. "And no I didn't have any 'hot dates' last night. Elijah was busy last night with his family so I stayed here, ordered take-out, and hit the hay early."

"Live a little Ella! Get out there and have some fun."

"Actually I'm going to. Tonight Elijah and his family are having an old-fashioned ball as a way to get to know the city. He asked me to be his date."

"Things are getting pretty serious between you two. Tell me, how do you guys know each other?"

"Our families were good friends _very_ long ago and we became instant friends. He's actually the one that _turned me_ into what I am today, I have him to thank for it."

"That's so romantic. Well he's very lucky to have someone like you."

"I think he knows that," I said jokingly. I took a couple more sips of the coffee before put the cup down. From the corner of my eye I noticed a large rectangular box sitting on the coffee table. "What's that?"

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you. When I came home last night there was a man standing at the door carrying that box. He said it was for you. If I wasn't so damn hung-over I'd remember his name."

"Can you describe him?"

"Mmmhm. He had short dark brown hair with equally dark eyes. A couple inches taller than you and had a really great smile. Now that I think of it he could easily pass off as a model. He had chiseled features and the whole calm feel to him. And if you know him tell him to go see a doctor."

"Why?"

"His hands were so cold, he might have poor circulation."

It took every fiber in my meaning to not break out into laughter at her description. "That would be Elijah."

"He…that was Elijah? God Ella you really found yourself a keeper. Does he have brothers?"

"Yeah, but not nearly as well mannered as Elijah." I took a seat on the couch and opened the box. Inside was a note and something wrapped in tissue paper.

_Mikaella, I took the liberty in having a dress made for especially for you. You're welcome to wear it if you please, but if it doesn't quite fit your tastes send it back and I'll deal with it accordingly. I hope you enjoy it as much as the dress as I had made for you in 1492.. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. –Elijah_

I unwrapped the contents, revealing a deep purple colored ball gown. It was strapless and the bodice had carefully attached jewels and gemstones that went all around. The rest of the dress was uniquely simple; it reminded me of the dress I wore centuries earlier. Also in the box was a pair of long black satin gloves.

"Oh Elijah, you went all out this time."

* * *

><p>Pulling into the Mikaelson residence it was clear that practically everyone from the city was here. Elijah wasn't lying when he said the whole city would be here.<p>

"The guest of honor has finally arrived."

"Thanks for making me feel special, Kol. I would tell you that you look good, but I'm afraid that would only stroke your ego. Nonetheless, it's good to see you. Do you know where Elijah is?"

"He's wandering around somewhere, waiting for you to show up. I'm surprised he's not at your feet this instant."

"You're an ass," I playfully shoved him aside, "I'll see you around."

Making my way through the crowds of people I greeted all the major players of the town like Mayor Lockwood and Sherriff Forbes. They warmly welcomed and asked me how my work was going at the hospital. Everything was well, naturally, no 'animal attacks' as they always referred to vampires feeding on the city. They had no reason to suspect me of course, no one expected a doctor to be a vampire.

"Ladies," a familiar voice said from behind, "good evening. I'm glad you could all join us this evening."

"Of course, Elijah, we wouldn't miss it for the world," the mayor responded. Her heartbeat quickly shot up when she saw Elijah standing next to me. She knows about him and his family's not so secret, secret.

"It was nice talk to you ladies again, I'll see you sometime soon," I said as I walked away with Elijah. Once we were far enough away, I continued. "I don't know where to start with you." I touched my lips to his.

"Well that's a start. You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Mikaella, easily the best dressed here."

"With this little number," I took a quick twirl, "that you had made for me, I'm not surprised. You have a mind for detail. I sincerely can't thank you enough."

"You deserve only the best."

"And that's why I have you."

"Oh look who it is. The moral Original and his lady friend." I turned to see a familiar face, two people also standing with him. The girl looked like Katerina; she must be the doppelganger. "Damon Salvatore?"

"In the flesh. Do I know you?"

"1912. I caught you feeding on a human outside Sage's boxing match. What a mess you were making. And this must be the doppelganger Klaus is always babbling about. But you," I pointed at the unfamiliar face, "you I don't know."

"You're Ella. I never forget a pretty face. This is Elena. Oh that's Stefan, he's my baby bro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elena, Stefan. Damon, don't overstep your boundaries. If you know anything about this family then you'll back off."

"Buzz kill." He walked away with his brother. Elena had just finished telling Elijah something and also walked away.

"She's better off without two vampires by her side, but I digress. Is everything all right? You seem a bit… distracted."

"Something is off about my mother ever since she's come back. She spoke to Elena and I was curious to know their topic of conversation. She claims it was nothing but she's lying about something."

"She's been in a coffin for 1000 years, I'd be more surprised if she wasn't acting strangely. Don't think of it too much, at least not tonight. You worry about too much Elijah, it's probably nothing."

The next couple hours were spent in good spirits and among friends. Elijah called for centuries old waltz that I enjoyed greatly. Our first dance in centuries and yet there was something very familiar about it. Esther made an appearance only once during the night for the toast. That did seem a bit odd. Why organize such a grand event only to keep yourself locked away the majority of it?

Elijah and I were talking near the bar when we heard a load thud outside. No one else seemed to notice but we thought it only necessary to check it out. It's a good thing we did; the elder Salvatore was fighting with Kol. Finn, Rebekah and Klaus joined us outside, followed by Damon's brother and the doppelganger. The struggle ended with Damon snapping Kol's neck, rendering him incapacitated for the time being. The Salvatore's conversed before running off, Elena walking quickly behind her.

"Should I snap it back into place? I'd suggest bringing him back inside but that would certainly make people talk."

"If you'd do us the favor, sweetheart," Klaus said.

I took his head and in one quick move repositioned it. Almost instantaneously his eyes opened.

"I'll kill them!"

"There will be a time for that, brother," Klaus responded with a smirk.

This didn't bode well for the Salvatores. Rule #1: Don't get on the bad side of any Original, it'll come back to haunt you as long as you live.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh this is long overdue! Sorry guys I've been busy with school and RPs I've been doing. Summer is right around the corner so I'll be updating more frequently. So what did everyone think of the finale? Personally I love Klaus and Joseph Morgan will be the only Klaus I like, but that's just me. Anyways here is Chapter 8, I'll try to have chapter 9 up next weekend! :P**

"You're always drawing something, Klaus. I still have a couple that you drew off me from centuries ago. I still have them in my home. Who are you drawing?" I plopped down on the couch next to him, peering over his shoulder. "The girl from the ball last night? Caroline, right? She's pretty." Klaus and I are on much better terms now after the incident many nights ago. Anger momentarily overtook me that day but ultimately I was reunited with Elijah. He has been and always will be my friend.

"I'm bored," declared Kol, "lets go out and do something!"

"Have at it, there's things to do in this city. No one is stopping you," responded Klaus, his eyes not leaving the sketchpad in his lap.

"Join me Nik! It's the least you could do after putting that dagger through my heart…"

"Fine. I didn't have enough to drink last night, what with you having your neck broken."

"Care to join us Ella?"

"Maybe later. If you're still at the Grille later, send me a text and I'll come and join you. " Klaus and Kol left shortly after, leaving Elijah and I alone. I turned to him and saw something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Burned sage. My mother was doing a privacy spell last night. She's hiding something from us."

"Well why don't you ask Finn? He was with her last night."

"I don't trust him. He's never liked what we are, surely he would tell me nothing that my mother is up to. I'll have to find out myself." He picked up his keys and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a while."

I took my stuff and headed to work to check up on things. I had a couple patients that weren't doing so great when I left them.

"I'm surprised you're here Ella, it's your day off today," one of the nurses said, handing me several patients' files.

"I needed to make sure my patients were alright, one of them had a stroke a week a good and fell into a coma. Judging by these charts it looks like he woke up. I was rooting for him too, such a kind man he is. Has anyone else come in?"

"A man came in an hour or two ago covered in multiple knife wounds. He's in room 2 in you want to take a look."

"Who did this to you?" I whispered to myself as I opened the door. Almost instantaneously the strong smell of blood hit me, making me realize how long it had been since I had fed. Yesterday marked the second week without feeding, which, for any newly turned vampire meant death. For someone with my years it wasn't particularly good either because even the slightest smell of blood would make us crazy. If that wasn't enough, its been a little over a century since I've tasted human blood. After Elijah left in 1864 I found myself going on blood binges. The stress, the sadness, the anger of being alone was too much and I didn't know how to handle it. What changed? I'm not exactly sure what forced me to change. Since that day I've drank animal blood. It's disgusting to say the least but it'll do for now.

_Calm yourself Ella, you can get through this. It's just a little…blood. _I cleaned and sutured the wounds before leaving and heading over to the Grille. Alcohol tended to help battle the urges. When I arrived I saw Kol and Klaus sitting at the bar.

"Where were you? You look like hell," Kol laughed.

"At the hospital checking on some patients of mine. There was too much blood for my comfort today. And now the hunger begins…"

"Have your pick. There are plenty of people here to choose from; surely someone must fit your needs. I myself have my eyes on that little thing over there." He pointed to a woman playing pool nearby.

"That's Meredith, one of the doctors I work with. She's not the nicest person out there, I'll tell you that now. As for me, I don't drink human blood, I haven't for 120 years."

"Why would you put yourself though that kind of torture, Love?"

"I went on a binge after Elijah left in 1864. I lost track of the number of people I killed decades after that and one day it just stopped. My diet is purely animal blood now."

"And how's that going for you?" Kol asked.

"Not good, not good at all." I downed my drink and ordered another.

"Well if you excuse me," Klaus said, setting his glass on the counter, "I've got somewhere I must be." Turned out that 'somewhere' was actually a person, Caroline to be exact. He left the bar hot on her trail.

"And if you excuse me, that sweet little thing will be mine by the end of the night."

More people began to come to the bar so I decided to leave. There was no way I could be in a room full of living blood bags in my current condition. Upon exiting the bar I heard several muffled voices in the alley next door. _You stabbed him? That doctor sure roped him in good._

I walked into the alley, seeing Kol being carried out by the Salvatorre's and another man.

"You two again? Don't you ever learn? It's like you want to die." I ran to Kol's body and pulled out the dagger. Stefan took hold of my arm to stop me but I was able to successfully throw him off. Klaus joined in seconds later, taking hold of Damon.

"I should have killed you months ago."

"That's not going to stop your momma from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?"

"She hates you just as much as I do."

"Leave him. He's still necessary," said Elijah, standing at the top of the stairs.

"What is mother doing, Elijah?

"Trying to kill us all. She used magic to bind us as one. If one dies, then the rest die also. The witches are helping her." He turned to Damon. "Where are they or I'll have Rebekah kill Elena right now."

"You said we had until 9 o'clock."

"I'm sure Rebekah wouldn't mind starting her work earlier."

"Fine! I'll take you to them."

Damon, Klaus, and Elijah walked back up the stairs but before they disappeared I grabbed Elijah's hand. "I'm going with you."

"You can't. If anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself. Go back to the house. I'll be back soon enough."

"I know it may be a bit obvious, but please Elijah, be careful. I don't- _can't _lose you." I let go of his hand. Before walking out of sight he looked back, a reassuring smile gracing his face. I stood in the street a few minutes more but went back to the house and straight to bed. My mind wandered in and out on consciousness that night, fearing the worst but hoping for the best.

**Tell me what you think :D**


End file.
